


why were you digging?

by wheezyhowell



Series: Like Real People Do [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, i really like this and am bad at tags, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyhowell/pseuds/wheezyhowell
Summary: Why were you digging?What did you buryBefore those hands pulled meFrom the earth?





	why were you digging?

“Why are we out here so late, Ry? I thought we were going home.” Shane asked shivering. They had walked deep into the woods because Ryan said they needed footage but Shane wasn’t buying it. “I said we needed footage. Now here film me running.” They filmed the scene and started to walk back until Ryan had gotten an idea. “I think it’s this way.” Ryan pointed left. “No, it’s definitely this way. I remember this tree with the heart carved in it.” Shane pointed right. “It’s this way I know for sure. You can see that house and the bridge are over there.” 

“Yeah but the car is over there because we drove over the bridge” Shane gestured towards the bridge, ”from this way.” 

They argued for a couple more minutes Shane knowing he’s right but he agreed with Ryan just to make him shut up. Ryan knew he was wrong but he had to go this way to bury his journal full of memories of Shane and how much he loved him and a small box full of sad nights. “This looks like a good spot.” Ryan pulled out his shovel and the stuff he was burying and Shane looked really confused. “Wh-...I…what?” 

“I knew the car wasn’t this way but I’m going to bury this and this.” He held up the stuff, “So...just don't worry about it okay? I should have done this a long time ago.” 

“I would say you're scaring me but I’ve seen you do some weirder things before.” Shane looked down at Ryan giggling but he was too busy struggling to dig a hole. “Move let me do it.” Shane tried to dig for a minute straight while Ryan watched silently until he told him about the root that was in the way and if he could have the shovel back to dig somewhere else. Shane, cursing under his breath sarcastically, handed Ryan the shovel back and he dug a big enough hole in less than 30 seconds. “If you weren’t such a martyr I would have gotten it done sooner but I thought I’d watch you be an ass for a minute.” 

“You're the ass, Bergara. Now just bury whatever it is and let’s go before my hands fall off.” 

“Do you want my gloves?” Ryan said now putting the dirt back over the objects. Shane took them wordlessly and tried to put them on but they were way too small.

“Do you have children’s gloves?” 

“I just have small hands okay? Shut up.” Ryan put the shovel back in his backpack. “Here.” He grabbed Shane's hand and started walking back to the car. Shane didn’t move. 

“You said your hands were cold so I thought I would help.”

“You… you make a good point.” 

They had walked for awhile and didn't find the car or the tree that Shane  _ ‘knew was this way’  _ until Ryan officially gave up. “You can’t just sit down and give up. I know you're cold and were lost but if we keep go-”

Ryan cut him off, shouting “You don't know where you're going any more than I do asshole!”

“So we’re just going to stay here until someone finds us?”

“I have a tent.

 

_ ●●● _

 

“So… you brought a tent.” Shane started after they got into the tent. 

“mhummm…” 

“And you take us in the wrong direction on purpose.”

“mhummmmmm…”

“Did you plan all this just to spend the night with me in the woods?” Ryan started laughing. “No, I really didn’t think we would get lost. I used this backpack when me and my dad went camping last week and I didn't take the tent out.” 

“You and your dad slept in this tiny tent together? I mean I know you a small man but Jesus…”

“No.” Ryan giggled, “We had two tents because my mom came too.” 

“You should have said that doofus.” It started to rain harder than it was earlier and Ryan couldn’t help but move closer to Shane. “I'm…um…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” Shane said throwing his arm around Ryan pulling him even closer.

“I'm cold.”

“I only have the tent, sorry bub.”

“I’ll just snuggle with you until someone finds us,” Shane said sarcastically but Ryan looked up at him fondly. “What?” Ryan put a hand on Shane's face and pulled him into a kiss. Shane didn’t know what happened but he kissed back. “I wasn’t expecting  _ you _ to do that.”

“Where you going to?”

“Maybe.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'like real people do' by Hozier


End file.
